


Dragon Slayers

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu, Crack Pairings, F/M, GajLu, Gajevy - Freeform, Gift Work, Humor, LaLu - Freeform, Lucy and Original Female Character friendship, Nalu - Freeform, One Shot, POV Original Character, RoLu - Freeform, StiLu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Danielle's thoughts about her Dragon Slayers...





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/gifts).



> Danielle Dragonheart is my OC, she is a sound dragon slayer and in my head canon I have that mature female Dragon Slayers tend to get more territorial and possessive of their things and home, and that the male Slayers and do well to avoid at least those that were raised by dragons. I have it that Laxus and Cobra instinctively know not to go anywhere near her house unless they had asked permission for it. And Wendy lives with Danielle who doesn't trust the male Dragon Slayers to not corrupt the young female Slayer xD 
> 
> This is a gift to dragonshost who writes some really funny stories and while I love NaLu, I also love Lucy paired with all the Dragon Slayers xD so many funny situations can happen from those pairings!

Danielle's gold eyes that are split by black, vertical pupils watched her fellow Dragon Slayers mingle with the members of Fairy Tail, at least four of the Dragon Slayers belonged to Fairy Tail while two belonged to Sabertooth and the third belonged to a secret Guild.

Danielle herself belonged to a Guild that has been long since wiped out, the Dragon Heart Guild, and she was just traveling though she did make Magnolia her returning place. She had found a decent size cottage near the outskirts of town, it looked like it haven't been lived in for years so she fixed it up and then asked Wendy if she wanted to room with her. The Sky Dragon Slayer quickly agreed to it and they both moved her stuff into the second bedroom.

The Sound Dragon Slayer was also Wendy's teammate even though she hadn't officially joined the Guild, despite the numerous attempts made by Natsu to get her join (each one ended with Natsu being flung into a wall and Cobra laughing his ass off).

The female Dragon Slayer was sitting at the bar and ignoring the looks Mirajane were giving her despite what she may think, Danielle wasn't involve with any of the male Dragon Slayers. She had mixed feelings about them.

Laxus Dreyar? He's alright though he pisses her off sometimes with his somewhat arrogant attitude and smart ass comments (she totally doesn't have a crush on him, despite what Cana and Mirajane may think and good luck trying to get any answers from Cobra because she's got something on him). Though he is good to go on missions with along with his team.

Gajeel Redfox? Smarter than Natsu when it comes to dealing with a cranky Sound Dragon Slayer who doesn't like really loud noises. Danielle teams up with him to make fun of Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel? Lucy may think he's smarter than he looks but Danielle has her doubts, especially when it comes to him wanting to fight her every time he sees her. She had lost count on how many times she had thrown him through a wall and how many times the short master of Fairy Tail had lectured her about it.

Wendy Marvell? Danielle adored her, she was the little sister that she had never had and Danielle didn't want these idiots corrupting her.

Sting Eucliffe? ....she'll have to get back to you on that but he was just as dumb as Natsu when it came to dealing with Danielle.

Rogue Cheney? She liked him, he wasn't annoying and had better survival instincts than Sting _and_ Natsu combined.

Cobra? He was her best friend (he would deny it of course) and he liked one Lucy Heartfilia, it was adorable. He was the one to learn that Sound Dragon Slayers _heard_ everything, their hearing was a lot more keener than the other Dragon Slayers (it was also their weakness) so she was able to hear his body's reaction whenever Lucy came close to him. That had disgusted Danielle and she had thrown a chair at him in response then she had dragged him off and explained it to him.

That had mortified her not best friend.

If he thought listening to people's souls were bad than he didn't know true horror.

But there was a silver lining in that dark cloud: it meant that they could combine their abilities for mischief and chaos. And what a glorious thing that was and probably why Mirajane thought she and Cobra had something going.

Or it could be the fact that Danielle and Cobra like to enter what everyone likes to call 'Snark Warfare'. They always trade snarky comments or quips about each other or other people, with Natsu being a personal favorite of theirs. 

But when it came down to it, Danielle would be there for her fellow Dragon Slayers and their Guilds. She would do anything that she can to make sure they are all safe and happy. 


	2. Zip It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle almost blabs Cobra's secret but is stopped by said Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more tags since I did say that I like all the Lucy and Dragon Slayer pairings (I do ship Gajeel and Levy hard core but I do love my crack pairings).
> 
> Danielle's got a bit of a potty mouth on her xD

"Why won't you just tell her that you like her, Cobra?" 

Cobra shot a look at her before he looked away causing Danielle to sigh heavily and touch her forehead to the table top as she lamented about the lacks of balls around here. Male Dragon Slayers were wimps when it came to telling the girls that they like their feelings, it was both sad and highly amusing.

"...I know you're bad mouthing me in your soul."

"No you don't, Cobra you fucking liar, my soul makes sounds so you can't hear what I am thinking." Danielle mumbled.

"I know you well enough now to know." Came Cobra's smooth reply.

"I would laugh but it's not worth the effort and my head hurts from last night...." 

Stupid Salamander, he's got no respect for other people's comfort zones and he should know by now that Danielle as a Sound Dragon Slayer hates _very_ loud sounds...like blow horns.

Good God, she thought she was dying but she was able to send Natsu flying before she curled up into a ball and slowly started to die.

"You can't have a hang over, you told me that you only get drunk off of anything strawberry flavor." Cobra stated. "Though I was surprised when you got scent drunk off of Bright Eye's shampoo."

"So was I! Who knew that would happen? Crazy, uh?"

"You'd fit in just fine in here." 

"If that's a jab at my sanity I would like to state that so would you and the rest of your wacky friends in the Crime Sorciere Guild, ass hat."

"Why are you in such a pissy mood?"

"Why are you lacking in the balls area?"

Cobra opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a certain someone's soul entering the Guild hall drew his attention from the first Generation Dragon Slayer towards the front door. Lucy had just entered the hall with her friend Levy, both girls were talking amongst themselves.

"You're staring...again."

He looked away and back at her, "No, I am not."

"...Uh huh so why did you have such a look of longing on your face? I know it wasn't aimed at Levy."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bull fucking shit." Danielle said before she got a smirk on her face that he didn't like, Cobra now knew that all Dragon Slayers can smirk like that even the females, as she stood up and looked over at Lucy. "Hey, Lucy! Come here, I have something that I ha---!!!!"

Widening his eyes as he realized what Danielle was going to do, Cobra slapped his hand over her mouth and hissed out, "Oh no you don't you, Sound wielding lunatic!"

"Why did you cover her mouth, Cobra?" Lucy asked as she stood behind Danielle.

Danielle mumbled something from behind his mouth that sounded like 'Yeah, Cobra, why'd you cover my mouth?'.

"Her voice was starting to annoy me."

The mature female Slayer snorted at that but doesn't do anything to knock his hand away even know she could easily knock him away with a sound blast.

Cobra shot her a glare at that.

Danielle had the nerve to wink at him.

Lucy just looked confused, their friendship was the oddest out of everyone here.

"You can tell me later, Dani, I have to go talk to Levy about my book. You can join us after you are finished here." Lucy said with a smile after a while.

Danielle shot her a thumbs up and a muffled 'Okay!'.

Both Slayers watched the blonde walk away and once she was out of ear shot, Cobra lowered his hand away from her mouth. "Don't you ever try that again." Cobra hissed out. "I don't want her to know."

"She had forgiven you already, dummy." Danielle said with an eye roll. "But fine, I won't do it again." She then gave him a serious look. "But if you don't say anything, some other guy will swipe her off her feet and into the sunset."

Cobra just glared at her and Danielle once again rolled her head and laid her forehead on the table top as she wondered why men are so scared of women, they weren't that hard to approach...unless you're a mature female Dragon Slayer than she would understand the fear but that wasn't her point. Her point was that Cobra had nothing to be afraid of when it came to Lucy.

"You're going to give yourself an even worse headache if you keep hitting your forehead against the table."

"It'll be your fault, ass hat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Danielle does get drunk if she eats anything strawberry related.


	3. Snaggletooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, I have it that mature female Dragon Slayers are not ones you should mess with especially when it either evolves their personal space or homes, Danielle tends to get a little territorial about male Dragon Slayers entering her home without her permission or during certain times of the year. Your eardrums will be ringing xD Danielle doesn't like being annoyed for too long, she doesn't mind a child does it but when someone as old as Natsu does it then yeah her patience disappears quickly and they go flying through a wall xD

"Snaggletooth!"  
  
"Flame brain! And don't call me 'snaggletooth'!"  
  
Lucy sighed from her spot at the bar as she looked at Wendy and asked, "They're arguing again?"  
  
"More like Natsu was a rematch with her." The little female Dragon Slayer said.  
  
"Again? He got his butt handed to him the last time he fought her."  
  
It was hard to find a Dragon Slayer who eats sound since sound happens all the time and she doesn't eat it, she absorbs it through her skin. The more skin shown, the more she takes in.  
  
Natsu had learned that lesson the hard way but he keeps wanting to fight her.  
  
"C'mon, Snaggletooth! Let's have a rematch!!"   
  
Like the other Dragon Slayers, Danielle possessed distinctively sharp canines. She had an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth whenever she has her mouth closed. This physical characteristic has caused both Natsu and Grey to call her "snaggletooth" and sometimes Gajeel but he knew when to stop pushing the newly joined Fairy Tail member.  
  
You'd think Natsu would know when to stop pushing a mature female Dragon Slayer.  
  
"I don't want to be lectured by the Master again for sending your through a wall." Danielle stated.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Snaggletoo--ack!"  
  
With her eyes still closed, Danielle had placed a well aimed (and sound infused) smack to the back of his head causing Natsu to slam face first into the floor.  
  
 _He didn't even stand a chance_ , Everyone in the Fairy Tail thought as they sweat dropped.  
  
"I said 'no', fire boy." Danielle said as she stood up and picked up Draco. "Mirajane, I am going on a mission...let the old man know."  
  
"Okay! Have fun, Danielle!" Mirajane said with a smile as she waved goodbye to the leaving Dragon Slayer. 


	4. Sound vs Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say that this is a one shot story, random ones too, but they will always feature the Dragon Slayers.

"Sound Dragon's Roar!" An ear piercing scream was aimed at her small sparring partner who jumped out of the way, though her ears must been ringing.  
  
"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"  
  
Danielle cartwheeled out of the way before skidding a few meters away, her hair flapping around her due to the wind attack that was aimed at her she looks at the young girl and said, "That was good, Wendy!"    
  
Wendy smiles at the older female and said, "Thank you, Danielle!"  
  
She straightened and dusted off her clothes, "That's it for today, Wendy...don't want you to get too tired out but you are making good progress." Danielle was wearing a black V-neck quarter shirt that reveals the top of her shoulders, a red and black plaid mini skirt. She wears ankle high boots. Danielle wore her ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others.  
  
Wendy stared at Danielle and placed her hands over her flat chest, Danielle was considered to be attractive with long black hair going down to her waist with split bangs that reach her chest and has blue colored eyes. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Danielle's black Dragon Heart mark is located on the upper part of her right breast, which is somewhat shown by her top.  
  
Danielle noticed Wendy staring at her and said, "What is it?"  
  
Wendy jerked and said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"  
  
Danielle giggled and ruffled Wendy's hair, saying, "It's okay...you're still growing so you don't need to be so depressed once day your boobs will be just as big as mine." Danielle winked and smirked, Wendy could have sworn she saw a heart at the end of her sentence as well.  
  
Wendy blushed deeply and started to stuttered and windmill her arms around, "I wasn't staring!! And don't say such embarrassing things!"  
  
Danielle threw her head back and laughed uproariously, patting Wendy's head. She removed her hand and looked over where their two Exceeds were, Echo and Carla were both chatting and drinking tea. Danielle jerked her thumb towards the main hall and said, "Let's grab a bite to eat...all that fighting made me hungry."  
  
"Yeah!" Wendy smiled at Danielle and followed after her, their two Exceeds following after them. They ordered their favorite food and went to look for a table, the hall wasn't as loud as normal but that suited Danielle just fine.  
  
"Good thing that Natsu and his team aren't here otherwise I would be forced to eat outside again," Danielle said as they placed their plates down and sat down, next to each other as their Exceeds sat down in front of their respected Dragon Slayers.   
  
Wendy nods her head in agreement, remembering how that while Danielle's hearing was ten times better than Natsu's and the other Dragon Slayers it was also her weak point. Basically it was a double edged sword, while she can use sound as a weapon it can also be used against her hence why she tends to avoid the hall when there's a loud party going on.  
  
"Umm....Danielle?"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Thank you for taking the time to teach me how to be a better fighter..."  
  
Danielle smiles widely, revealing her distinctively sharp canine teeth and said, "No problem, Wendy...even though you don't like fighting, you'll eventually have to in order to protect the ones you care about."   
  
"Is that why you fight, Danielle?"  
  
"Mmhmm," Danielle said smiling. "No one harms my friends without going through me first! And anyone who does will get their bell rung by yours truly!" Danielle reached up and patted Wendy's head, "So don't worry too much about it, Wendy."  
  
"Okay...but I'll cover your back, Danielle! I don't want you to get hurt either."  
  
Danielle hugs Wendy and smiles, "Thanks, kid....that means a lot to me."  
  
Both female Dragon Slayers hugged each other before pulling away to finish eating, both promising to protect the other and their fellow Guild members...their family and friends from any harm that would come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> What? I personally think Cobra/Erik and Danielle could be friends, she can be just as snarky as he can be xD


End file.
